Dans les rues de Londres
by Haru Uchiwa
Summary: Alors pour faire court et simple c'est un peu la routine chez les Phantomhive. Ce jour là, Ciel reçoit une lettre de la Reine pour une enquête, toujours la routine, masi à cette enquête va être mêlé les personnages les plus fous de Black Butler. Une enquête avec un poil d'humour, ça aussi Ciel a l'habitude.
1. Chapter 1

Dans les rues de Londres

_Disclaimer_: Tous les personnages appartiennet à Yana Toboso (Bien sûr de telle personnages si bien fait et tout le reste ne vienne pas de moi ^^)

_Fan Dom_: Bien sûr de Black Butler

_Raiting_: T

_Pairing_: Aucun (oui même pas de SebasCiel)

_Genre_: Je penche vers l'humour et un poil de mystère mais plus de l'humour

_Résumé:_ Alors pour faire court et simple c'est un peu la routine chez les Phantomhive. Ce jour là, Ciel reçoit une lettre de la Reine pour une enquête, toujours la routine, masi à cette enquête va être mêlé les personnages les plus fous de Black Butler. Une enquête avec un poil d'humour, ça aussi Ciel a l'habitude.

Mots de l'auteure: Ouais c'est ma partie préférée! ^^ Alors c'est une enquête policière (je précise parce que ça va vite partir en n'importe quoi!) Une simple enquête que la reine a confié au seul, l'unique, le magnifique j'ai nommée ... Ciel Phantomhive! Accompagné du plus fidèle et plus classe de tout les majordommes... Sébastian! Une simple enquête à propos d'un meutre sur un fond de délire, avec les personnages les plus délirants... Vous arrivez à suivre? Il faudra bien pour suivre nos enquêteurs dans les rues de Londres!

_**Chapitre 1: Catastrophes au manoir Phantomhive**_

Tout commença un jour de janvier, en hiver la saison de l'année que déteste le plus notre comte préféré.

-Atchoum! Je déteste l'hiver.

-Mon jeune maître a attraper un rhume?

Le diable entra dans la chambre du comte ,toujours dans son lit, un chariot argenté remplies de petits gâteaux, une théière, une tasse de thé (bien évidement), le journal que lis Ciel habituellement et une lettre du moins innatendue.

Ciel saisis le journal, l'ouvra et se cacha derrière ses grandes pages.

-Le jeune maître voudra du thé?

-Quel genre de thé?

-Du Earl Grey my lord, votre préféré.

-Sers moi en une tasse.

-Bien.

Sebastian pris la tasse posé sur le chariot et y versa le thé souhaitait. Il tendit la tasse au comte.

-Tenez.

-Merci Sebastian.

Ciel porta la tasse à ses lèvres d'enfant, mais s'arrêta dans son mouvement.

-Le jeune maître a reçu une lettre.

-Veux-tu bien me la lire Sebastian?

-Yes, my lord. " Mon petit Ciel...

-La reine...

Il faut dire que la reine a toujours appelé Ciel "Mon petit" ou autres expressions parlant de la taille de notre bien aiméc comte.

-" Récement à Londres il y a eu une série de meutre dans l'East End. Je souhaiterais que tu aille enquêter avec Sebastian. Merci de bien vouloir me répondre le plus tôt possible. La Reine."

Sebastian replia la lettre.

-Mon maître désire que je lui relise cette lettre?

-Non merci Sébastian. Quel est l'emploi du temps d'aujourd'hui?

-Et bien vous avez votre leçon de piano, celle de peinture et... A oui, Elizabeth a insistée pour vous rendre visite.

Ciel recracha son thé.

-Comment ça?! Mais je ne suis au courant de rien!

-Mademoiselle de Midford a insistée pour que je vous l'annonce pas, mais compte tenu des circonstances ...

Ciel soupira. Il s'habilla avec l'aide de Sebastian et alla dans les cuisines. Il y trouva Bard, sa fidèle cigarette à la bouche, avec une étrange coupe afro noir qui avait l'air d'être carbonisé, se grattant la tête.

-Je suis désolé jeune maître mais je crois que j'ai encore raté le lapin de ce soir.

Ciel soupira à nouveau.

-Sebatian, Bard a à nouveau décidait de changer de coupe, aide le à (re)faire le dîner de ce soir.

-Bien my lord, mais et a lettre de madame la Reine? Quand irons nous à Londres?

-Nous partirons dès que Lizzy sera partis.

-Bien.

Ciel se rendit dans la salle de réception où se trouva May Linn qui avait grimpée sur un escabeau en train d'essayait de ranger une assiette. A la vue de Ciel, cette dernière sursauta.

-Bonjour jeune maître vous avez bien AAAAHH!

... (je laisse le soin au lecteur de deviné ce qui c'est passé ^^) Sébastian passa sa tête dans l'entrebaîllement de la porte et découvrit une May Linn les fesses par terre et des tas de débris de verre autour d'elle et un Ciel complètement indifférent.

-Tu devrait plus attention May Linn. Sebastian aide la je vais au jardin.

-NOONN!

Tout deux (Ciel et Sebastian) se retournèrent intrigués vers une May Linn en larme.

-N'y aller pas.

Sebastian se pencha vers elle.

-Pourquoi donc?

Elle renifla, hésita et puis craqua.

-Finny a refait le jardin!

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ciel et Sebastian se trouvaient dans le jardin qui d'ailleurs ne ressembla plus (étrangement) au même jardin qu'avant. Ils aperçurent Finny accrochait à une branche d'un arbre (qui tient par on ne sait quelle miracle mais qui tient quand même), dans un jardin... à l'ancienne si on peut dire. Quand il aperçu Ciel et son majordomme, il cria.

-Jeune maître je suis désolé, je vous assure que cette fois ce n'est pas à cause de la machette!

-Je m'en doute Finny, je m'en doute...

Sebastian su que son jeune maître allez lui demander de descendre Finny, mais il voulut s'amuser.

-Finny lâche!

-QUOI!?

-Fait ce que je te dis!

Alors si mes chers lecteurs sont perdues dans tout ça, je veux bien vous faire un petit topo de la situation: on a un blond accroché à une branche qui ne tiens qu'à un fil, un majordomme les bras tendues dans l'espoir (ou pas ^^)de rattraper le jeune garçon, un jeune comte la main sur le front constatant que la maladresse du dis blond est toujours présente tout ça sur un fond de jardin complètement désherbé avec un vieux bonhomme (dont tout le monde a deviné l'identité) en mode chibi lançant un avion en papier. A par ça tout est normal, nous voyons ça tout les jours, c'est comme ça dans le manoir des Phantomhive.

Après de long effort, un Finny qui a du s'armer de courage pour lâchait sa précieuse branche et un Ciel à bout de nerf, tout est redevenu comme avant même l'état du jardin grâce à un certain Dieu (diable).

-Finny qu'est-ce que tu as fait ENCORE?!

-Et bien j'ai voulus enlever les mauvaises herbes avec le désherbant mais j'ai du mal refermé l'endroit pour mettre le désherbant.

Gros silence... Et d'un coup Ciel perdit son sang froid. Il courut vers l'arbre le plus proche et se tapa la tête contre. Sebastian l'arrêta, une main sur le front de Ciel.

-Calmez-vous jeune maî savez bien que je m'occupe de tout.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le jardin était comme neuf et Ciel répéta sa leçon de piano quand...

-Ciel tu m'as tant manqué!

(pas besoin de vous dire de qui il s'agit?) Le prince Soma avec une de ses tenues extravagante que Ciel trouve trop voyantes avec tous ses bijoux... Il s'avança vers Ciel suivit d'Agni, son fidèle majordomme.

-Bonjour comte.

-Bonjour mon petit Ciel!

Ciel perdit son sang froid face à l'indien qui le surnommer "mon petit" alors que le comte déteste qu'on le confronte sa taille (qui est normale voilà).

-Soma qu'est-ce que tu fais ICI?!

-Hmmm... Et bien en faite je voulais te passer le bonjour mais je ne savais pas à quel point tu aller m'ouvrir quand tes bras pour m'enlacer tendrement!

Au fur et à mesure que le prince disait ses paroles devant Ciel, il montra ses intentions à Ciel (le fait de ... " l'enlacer tendrement" quoi). Ciel mit sa main contre son front, déséspéré cette ... "déclaration". Sebastian prit le relais.

-Prince Soma comprenait que le jeune maître a un emploi du temps chargeait alors il ne peut se permettre de prendre plus de retard qu'il n'en a déjà.

Dans tout ça, nous avons notre comte préféré qui se promet d'étrangler Sebastian. Le prince comprit plus facilement les paroles de Sebastian que celle de Ciel. Il fit un grand "Oooh..." avec sa bouche en forme de "O" ( =O ko ça!) et sortit tout souriant en disant à Ciel qu'il resterait dans les parages au cas où il aurait besoin de lui. Ciel soupira. Le diable de majordomme posa une main bienveillante sur l'épaule de son jeune maître.

-Ne vous inquiété pas ils ne reviendront pas.

-C'est ce que tu dis!

Ciel alla à son cours de peinture. Sebastian en mode "professeur d'art" (voir manga 4) expliqua à Ciel qui peignait tant bien que mal un vase de fleur avec quelque objets autours.

-Le tout est de bien mettre en évidence les couleurs ainsi que les reflets.

Ciel s'appliqua du mieux qu'il put quand totu à coup...

-CIELEUEUEUHHH!

Le pinceau du dis Ciel glissa sur son oeuvre qui avait si bien commencer. Il se retourna vers le nouvel arrivant, pas si nouveau.

-SOMAAAAA!

-Oh mon petit Ciel tu faisais du dessin?

-Non je peignait!

-Ooooh...

Soma s'approcha de la peinture de Ciel qui avait était rayé violement. Il le prit et le regarda sous tout les angles.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est censé représenter?

-Ce qui se trouve sur la table.

Il pointa le vase et le prince s'en approcha. Il l'observa puis revint et pris la peinture de Ciel entre les mains. On aurait dis qu'il comparé les deux.

-Ce n'est pas très ressemblant.

-C'est normal tu m'as fait raté.

-Oh ne t'énerve pas comme ça mon petit Ciel.

Avant que Ciel ne puisse réagir, Sebastian s'occupa (comme à son habitude ^^) de tout.

-Arrêtons nous là ppour aujourd'hui j'ai préparé le déjeuner pour l'arriver de Mademoiselle de Midford.

Ciel soupira et se laissa guider par Sebastian qui alla l'habiler. Alors qu'il était en train de l'habiller, Sebastian ne put se retenir de poser une question à Ciel.

-Dite moi jeune maître, comptait vous aller sur les lieus du crime ?

-Bien évidement comme prévus après le départ de Lizzy. As-tu déjà envoyer une lettre à la Reine ?

-Je l'ai préparé mais âs envoyer. Souhaitez-vous que l'envoye à sa Majesté?

-Oui. Fait le maintenant nous en serons débarrassé.

Sebastian, après avoir bien habillé son jeune maître, sortit de la chambre.

-Yes, my lord.

_Fin__ !_

Voici le premier chapitre de cette fic et j'en suis fière. Donc comme vois pouvez le voir ce n'est que le début de cette fic non prise au sérieux, oui y va y avoir une fic, non je ne sais pas quand mais y aura une suite^^ Alors si vous avez aimé, LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW !

Ciel: Oui c'est ça encouragée là dasn son délire!

Elizabeth: Ciel!

Soma: Ciel!

Sebastian: Jeune maî... Oh tiens un chat!

Ciel: SEBASTIAN!


	2. Chapter 2

_Voici mon 2ème chapitre j'espère que ça va vous plaire celui là sera plus court mais je me rattraperais promis alors bonne lecture! ^^_

_**Chapitre 2: Enfer pour Ciel**_

Ciel descendit dans la salle de réception, là où se trouver le majordomme qui se frotter les mains et admirant la table qu'il venait de poser. Ciel s'avança vers la table et regarda l'argenterie.

-Bien Sebastian, tout est près?

-Bien sûr jeune maître.

-Lizzy devrait bientôt arriver. Tache d'aller la réceptionner à l'entré.

Sebastian s'inclina devant son jeune maître, se retournA;

-Yes, my Lord.

5 minutes plus tard, Elizabeth de Midford entra dans le Manoir des Phantomhive. Elle était habillée d'une sublime robe rouge avec de la dentelle blanche et un serre-tête assortie à sa robe avec une fleur rouge virant au rose. A la vue de Ciel, elle ne put ne pas réagir.

- Ciellllll !

Elle accouru vers Ciel et le pris dans ses bras.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as manqué.

-J'imagine Lizzy, j'imagine.

Les deux jeunes enfants prirent place à la table qu'avait dressé avec soin Sebastian. Elle était recouverte d'une nappe de couleur crème avec l'argenterie nettoyé par les doigts de fée de Sebastian.

Ce dernier s'approcha avec les plats (conconcté par ses soins) et les posa délicatement devant Elizabeth et Ciel. Il resta auprès de Ciel. Ce dernier mangea le lapin qui se trouvais dans son assiette quand Elizabeth brisa le silence.

-Dis moi Ciel, quand aura lieu notre mariage.

Ciel faillit s'étouffer. Il avait l'impressio que si Lizzy venait, ce n'était que pour parler de leur s'essuya délicatement sa bouche avec une serviette disposé à sa gauche.

-Ecoute Lizzy. Nous avons encore le temps et puis cela ne presse pas.

-Oh mais moi je suis si impatiente.

"Moi pas" pensa intérieurement Ciel.

-Mademoiselle de Midford, mon jeune maître a beaucoup de travail si je pus me permettre, laissez lui du temps. Et puis il a raison, ça ne presse pas.

Elizabeth s'enfonça dasn son siège.

A la fin du repas, Lizzy voulus dansait une valse avec Ciel.

-S'il te plaît Ciel veut tu bien danser avant que je ne parte.

Le comte paniquait. Lui et Sebastian saviat très bien qu'il ne savait pas danser. Il essya detrouver un échapatoire, mais rien, rien n'avait l'air de vouloir le déranger à ce moment. Soudain, un jeune Indien entra brutalement dans la salle de réception.

-Ciel tu es là!

Il se stoppa net à la vue d'Elizabeth. Tout les deux se regardèrent.

-Vous êtes une amie de Ciel?

-Je suis sa fiancée!

-Oh mes mon petit Ciel m'avait caché qu'il avait une fiancée!

-Soma je t'es déjà demander de ne pas m'appeler mon petit! Et puis tu dérange Elizabeth!

Mais il se trompé. Soma s'approcha d'Elizabeth, ils discutèrent tout les deux et d'un coup Soma disparut. Il réapparu une seconde après, avec Agni et des bouts de tissus. Le comte compris qu'il comptait allait montrait à Elizabeth comment on dansait en Inde. Elle fut émerveillée par le talent de Soma et au moment où se dernier demanda à Elizabeth de dansait avec lui (et dans la même tenue donc), Ciel craqua.

-Non il n'est pas question que Lizzy enfile ses vêtements!

-Oh mais pourquoi Ciel?

Tout le monde le regardaient avec le même sourire moqueur, même Sebastian.

Il comprit qu'il c'était fait piégé. Il baissa la tête, il était à bout.

Peu de temps après, Elizabeth partit du Manoir. Le dit Manoir retrouva son calme, enfin presque.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Soma?!

-Qu'est-ce que tu me reproche Ciel? Que ta fiancée a apprécier ma danse? Cela te rends jalou à ce point?

Ciel bouillonait. Certes il y avait un peud de ça mais quand même, quele idée de proposait à Elizabeth de danser dans CETTE tenue?! Il soupira et se retourna.

-Sebastian, prépare les affaires.

-Oui maître.

Le prince ne put réprimer un petit cri.

-Quoi tu comptes vraiment me tuer Ciel?!

-Mais non imbécile j'ai une affaire à Londres.

Il ne fallait pas en dire plus long pour que le prince courut dans sa chambre.

Ciel soupira. A quoi bon se préocupper de ce détail?

Un quart d'heure plus tard il monta dans une calèche (celle de l'époque), se retourna vers Bard, Finny et MayLinn.

-Je compte sur vouis pour assurer la sécurité du manoir.

-Oui.

Il se retourna vers la calèche quand il vit une tête brune accourir vers le véhicule.

-Ciel attends moi.

Le pavre Ciel se tapa la tête contre la paume de la main.

-Soma tu ne epux pas venir.

-Et pourquoi?

-Parce que c'est une affaire dont tu ne peux te mêler.

Il monta dans la vcalèche, suivis de Sebastian qui fermala porte.

-Nous comptons sur vous;

Nos deux héros partir donc du Manoir des Phantomhive, laissant derrière eux 4 personnes à qui ils avaient confié le manoir. Ils partirent donc pour Londres sans savoir ce qui les attendaient ni qui mais juste avec en tête, la mission que leur avait confié la Reine Elizabeth II.

_**Fin!**_

_Et voici voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'espère sincèrement que cela vous a plus! Alors laissez une review, bonne ou mauvaise. Donnez moi des conseils pour la suite!_

_Soma:*Renifle, tend une main vers l'horizon* Ciel..._

_Umi: Oh c'est bon tu vas le revoir!_

_Soma:Pour de vrai?_

_Umi: Pour de vrai._

_Soma: Oh Umi-chan!_

_Umi:*part en courant* Non Ciel revient!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3: Bienvenue à Londres**_

Notre jeune comte arriva à Londres. Sebastian, son fidèle majordomme, ouvrit la porte de la calèche et le comte descendis. Tout deux se mirent en route pour aller dans un endroit bien précis. (Je pense que vous savez de QUEL endroit je parle?) Ils entrairent dans une boutique des plus sombres. Elle était remplis de cercueils, plongées dans le noir. Ils avançèrent dans la boutique puis s'arrèterent au milieu de la boutique, quand tout à coup, la porte d'un des cerceuil qui se trouvait à la droite de Ciel. Ce dernier sursauta. Pourtant il avait l'habitude de ce genre d'acceuil venant du croque-mort qui fit passer sa tête par l'entre baillement de la porte.

- Hi hi hi. Bien le bonjour cher comte. Vous venez enfin choisir votre cercueil?

Ciel se temponna le front avec un mouchoir de poche, une goutte de sueur glissa de sa tempe.

Undertaker, cesse de m'acceuillir de cette façon. Et puis tu sais très bien que non.

Oh on peut toujours rêver, l'espoir fait vivre jeune comte.

Oui c'est cela. Bref, tu as sûrement entendus parler de tous ces meurtres dans l'East End non?

Oh oui les meutres. Et je suppose que tu as besoin de moi c'est bien ça?

Oui tout à fait. J'aimerais que tu me dises si des gens sont venues ici récement pour X raison.

Oh oui je le pourrais. Mais tu dois me payer en rire.

Le rire du croque-mort résonna dasn toutes la boutique. Sebastian s'approcha de son jeune maître.

Voulez-vous que je m'en charge ?

Non, je vais le faire.

Le majordomme fut surpris, Undertaker lui ravi.

- Oh mais si c'est toi qui va le faire, ce sera encore mieux. Disons que j'avais trop l'habitude de ton majordomme, ça change.

Ciel soupira. Il demanda à Sebastian de le laisser, lui et le croque-mort seul. Tous deux entrèrent dans l'arrière boutique.

20 minutes plus tard, Ciel sortit de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvé. Il rattachait son pantalon, le visage rouge. Sebastian fut surpeis et intriguait. Il entra dasn la pièce où se trouvait il y à 30 secondes le comte et Undertaker. Il trouva se dernier plié de rire par terre.

Après avoir réussi à relever le croque-mort au bord de l'asphyxie, calmait Ciel, lui au bord de la crise de nerfs, le calme réapparu doucement autour d'eux. Undertaker essuya une larme au passage.

Oh jeune comte je ne te penserait pas capable d'aller aussi loin!

- Sebastian, ne t'imagines rien.

Oh mais non je ne m'imagine rien jeune maître.

Pourtant, Sebastian imagniait des choses et se retient de laisser sortir un gloussement.

Bon tu as réussi Ciel. Maintenant, je peux te répondre.

Le croque-mort s'assis dans un siège orné de tête de mort.

Alors en rapport avec ton enquête, je n'est qu'une seule personne qui pourrait t'intérésser.

Je t'écoutes.

I jour, un homme vêtu de noir était venu ici même. Il m'a demandé si il avait 3 cercueils.

De quel type?

Et bien, tous comme ce que je te réserves.

Il eu un lourd silence durant lequel Undertaker perdit le peu de sérieux qu'il lui restait et durant lequel Ciel perdit son calme.

Calmez vous jeune maître.

Désolé mais j'avais du mal à me retenir de vous le dire.

Continue.

Ciel se rassis en gardant sa dignité.

Il voulait de simple cercueils en bois de chêne.

Tu as dit qu'il en voulait 3?

C'est bien ça!

Ciel réfléchissa un court instant. Il se leva de son fauteuil ( ui aussi orné de tête de mort tournaient vers la personne qui était assis sur le fauteuil).

Sebastian nous y allons.

Bien.

Sebastian se leva masi Undertaker les stoppa.

- Dites moi jeune comte. Vous allez **LE** voir?

Oui, même si cela ne m'enchante pas vraiment.

Bien alors bon courage.

Sur ses mots, Ciel sortit de la boutique du croque-mort. Lui et Sebastian marchaient dans Londres pour se rendre dans un bâtiment à l'aspect banal. "Contrairement à la personne qui se trouve dedans." pensa Ciel. Il entra dans une pièce sombre accompagnait de son majordomme. Tout à coup un evoix se fit entendre.

Bien le bonjour cher comte. Je ne penserais jamais ue vous viendrez jusqu'ici.

Ciel toussota. L'air été emplis de fumée non identifiées (et non identifiables d'ailleurs).

-J'ai besoin de toi.

Oh c'est vrai? Cela me fait chaud au coeur.

La lumière s'alluma d'un coup laissant place à un homme entourait de jeunes femmes.

Je suis confus que vous me voyez ainsi.

Non c'est vrai que toi tu es une âme si pur et si innoncente.

Merci de le reconnaître comte. Passons. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence dans mon paradis?

Tu as sûrement entendues parler de ses meutres, pas vrai?

Oui bien sûr cher comte. Rien ne m'échappe.

J'aurais donc besoin de toi.

Bien sûr. Masi d'ailleurs laissez vous posez une question.

Oui laquelle Lau?

De quels meutres parlez-vous?

Ciel crut qu'il allait se cogner la tête contre le mur le plus proche mais Sebastian le lui en empêcha.

C'est vtai qu'il avait l'habitude des "trous de mémoire" de prit la peine de tout lui expliquer. Lau comprit vite, du moin sc'est l'impression qu'il donnait.

Je comprends. Et vous avez besoin de mon génie pour résoudre cette énigme.

Si tu veux parler ton intelligence légendaire, oui.

Bien mais, quand allons nous commencez?

Maintenant. Je veux que tu cherches le maximum d'informations sur ces meutres.

Bien.

Je te laisse alors.

A bientôt mon cher comte.

Ciel sortit de la bâtisse de Lau. Il ne cessera jamais de le dire, malgré sa capacité à faire sortir de ses gons Ciel, il peut parfois se montrait utile.

-Sebastian, tu commenceras ce que je t'ai demandé dès ce soir. D'accord?

Yes, my Lord.

Et sur ceux, notre comte et son majordomme continuèrent leur chemin à travers une Londres dévastée par la tristesse d'un côté et la richesse de l'autre. Bientôt, leur enquête commençera pour de bon. De son côté Ciel pria pour quelle se termine le plus vite possible.

_**Fin!**_

Voilà alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus à tous! Je m'excuse d'avance si il y des fautes d'orthographes ou autres! -_-' Conseillez moi avec vos reviews, bonnes ou mauvaises!

J'espère que Holly est contente, elle qui voulez tant voir Undertaker, le voici , le voilà!

Et oui c'était l'entrée en piste de votre croque-mort préféré et de Lau, toujours aussi ADORABLE! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, salut à vous et désolé pour cette TRES longue abscence, voici mon 4ème chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira! ^^

_**Chapitre 4 : Le commencement**_

Ciel alla se coucher dans son lit qui se trouvé dans une auberge. Il se souvient des ordres qu'il avait

donné à son majordomme avant de se coucher " Tu rechercheras dans les registres des morts récents

à la mairie tout les morts récents et tu regarderas si ils ont un lien particulier". Tel avait été son

ordre. Ciel se dit que Sebastian ne mettra pas longtemps à revenir.

20 minutes plus tard, Ciel alla se servir un verre d'eau fraîche, aillant un peu chaud. Il entendit un

bruit dans sa chambre, il retourna sur ses pas et entra doucement dans la chambre. Elle était vide

mais il redouté un voleur ou autre malfrat. Il avança doucement et hurla, Sebastian se tenait derrière

la porte de sa chambre avec une lampe torche en dessus du visage. Ciel se ressaisit et questionna le

diable.

Alors qu'as tu trouvé ?

J'ai trouvé 5 personnes étant mortes dans les 6 derniers jours. Ce sont les morts les plus récents.

Qui-est-ce et ont-ils un lien particulier ?

Et bien i hommes, 1 femme et 1 enfant. Les hommes sont: _Peter Cars_on c'est un

marchand de vête_ments, Clark Estonas_ cireur de chaussures et _Antonio Campo_ un entrepreneur

Espagnol .

Mais qu'est-ce qu'un entrepreneur Espagnol viendrai faire ici et puis c'est un entrepreneur

de quoi ?

Et bien il fait dans le transport de nourritures, dans l'import-export si vous préférez, il comptez apparement installer un magasin pour y vendre ses produits venus d'Epagne, il aurait déjà pris le soin de déteriner le lieu où se trouverait cette boutique et aurait demandait une autorisation, accecpter ou pas .Ensuite la femme est _ Anna Mittson _une prostituéé. Enfin l'enfant est _Dan . _Un va-nu-pied.

Il faut savoir que le terme de "na-nu-pied" est utilisé pour les enfants des rues étant donc pieds nus.

Et ont-ils un lien qui pourraient les reliés, questionna le comte.

Je pense que le ciseur peut être exclu dès le début.

Et que penses - tu du va-nu-pied ?

Et bien il pourrait avoir un quelconque lien avec un des autres morts.

Oui tu as raison. As-tu remarquez d'autres choses, une information négligable pour la police, un simple mot ?

La venue de cet entrepreneur Espagnol me parait étrange, sachant que nous sommes en mauvaise relation avec les Espagnols et que comme j'ai pris le soin de le faire, il n'y a aucun avis pour installer quelconque quelle boutique de la part d'un Espagnol.

Il aurait sûrement essayer de si installer mais pas pour ... enfin pour entreprendre d'autre affaire. Oui c'es très proprable, aussi avec cette Anna. Mais on peut ausi penser un des suicides. Peut-être pas pour les trois mais au la femme.

Oui vous avez raison. Pour le va-nu-pied il se pourrait qu'il soit mort de faim ou autre.

Sûrement mais je pense que pour l'Espagnol, on pourrait s'adresser à Lau.

Voulez-vous que j'y aille maintenant ?

Hmm... Oui comme ça nous commencerons demain !

Sur ceux, le majordomme prit congé de son maître, en sortant par la fenêtre (oui se gars est bien

dans sa tête -_-). Ciel soupira et se rallongea, il estima que demain allait être une longue, très longue journée... Et il avait raison.

A son réveil, Ciel vit Sebastian préparant son thé et ses vêtements.

Bonjour mon comte, avez vous bien dormi ?

Très bien mais je voudrais savoir où en été tes recherches.

Et bien elles ont quelques peu portés leurs fruits.

Comment ça "quelques peu portés leurs fruits" ?

Et bien pour l'Espagnol, Lau le connais de renom. Il est connu pour avoir trempait dans le marché noir mais il n'aurait était aucunement condamné dans son pays d'origine. Il faut dire qu'il était très important pour lr commerce du pays.

L'Espagne a peut-être juste voulu étouffer l'affaire. Et il searit venu ici sans que l'on sahe ce crime.

Et bien si se n'était qu'un, mais il aurait était impliqué dans 5 crimes et trafic.

Oui ce n'est pas rien. Et la femme ?

Elle aurait était en contact avec cet homme même si ça n'a pas était inscrits, car cet homme était ... comment dire, il "profité" de ces femmes.

Ciel déglutit. Alors cet homme était un de ces "pervers" des bas fonds de Londres ? Il réfléchit.

Mais alors, le garçon ?

Je ne sais pas. Il n'avait que 8 ans. Il avait était abandonnait par sa famille à l'âge de 5 ans et ce serait débrouillé avec des garçons de son âge dans les rues. Mais qu'allons nous faire maitenant my lord ?

Nous commencerons demain en passant par les bâtiments de Lau.

Le lendemain, Ciel et Sebastian montèrent dans un fiacre qui les amena à la "propriété" de Lau. Ils entrèrent et virent l'homme endormi, sûrement à moitié mort ivre et ça ne serait pas un mal, selon Ciel. Le mmajordomme se chargea de réveiller Lau. Après de longues minutes de patience et de nombreues crises de nerfs du comte, Lau se réveilla enfin.

Oh je suis confus comte, je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passait.

Mais oui, mais oui. Alors qua tu trouvais ?

... Pour quoi déjà ?

Ciel se jeta sur Lau me ne pu le tuer car Sebastian avait déjà anticipé le coup de son comte. Il l'attrappa et l'assit sur un chaise.

Pour les meutres, reprit le diable "bienveillant".

Ah oui c'est vrai, ce là. Et bien voilà...

Hey alors il vous a plu ce chapitre? Laissez moi une review et encore désolé pour le long retard. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Hey salut à tous, me revoilà dans ce chapitre, j'essaye de publier un peu plus vite pour rattraper mon retard. J'espère juste qu'il vous plaira et désolé si la présentation est bizarre, c'est Open Office ! .

_Chapitre 5 : Examination_

Ciel trépigné. Il attend avec impatience les révélations de Lau sur les meurtres. Apparemment il en avait et Ciel prit pour qu'elles aident un peu plus dans l'enquête.

- Pour les meurtres, il semble que je connaisse l'Espagnol. De renom seulement. On raconte qu'il est très important pour le commerce Espagnol. A sa mort, cela a causait bien évidemment de nombreux problèmes, dans le commerce lui-même mais pas que.

- Comment ça ? Interroge le comte.

- Et bien, il avait quelques commerces en Espagne qu'il gérait on ne sait comment. Il aurait trempé dans le marché noir et pas que. Transport d'épices illégales, mais aussi d'armes et autres marchandises non convenables et qui pourraient nuirs à la Reine.

- Mais alors quel lien avec les meurtres ?

- Et bien cette jeune prostituée, je ne me souviens pas de son nom, a été en relation avec lui. Mais pas dans le commerce bien sûr. Non, dans … des sortes d'endroit où d'autres femmes qu'elle était utilisait par ces hommes pervers.

Il eu un moment de silence pendant lequel Ciel fut un peu gêné par cela.

- Et donc pour on ne sait qu'elle raison, les deux seraient morts ?

- C'est cela. Mais pour les autres victimes, on pourraient presque dire qu'elles on étaient choisis « au hasard » ! Elles n'ont, et c'est ce que votre majordome a pensait, aucun point commun. Les deux commerçants ne se connaissaient pas, ils avaient installés leur commerce bien éloigné, peut-être par concurrence. Le va nu-pied aurait pu avoir un lien avec cette femme et cet homme mais comme il y a dans les rues de Londres des centaines d'enfants dans le même cas que lui. Pour la police, c'est un parfait inconnu si il n'avait pas de prénom.

- Donc on peut penser que seul l'Espagnol et la femme on un lien. Ils se seraient rencontrés dans ce genre « d'organisation » illicites. Pour un homme, c'est comme une fumerie d'opium, un simple divertissement dans la vie.

- Mais cette « personne » qui aurait commis les meurtres, pourquoi avoir choisis des victimes « au hasard » ? Peut-être que se sont plusieurs personnes qui sont sous les coups !

- Et bien si je pus le permettre jeune maître, interrompis Sebastian, d'après les corps, les victimes on étaient tuées de la même manière. Une grande plaie sur toute la longueur du torse.

Ciel réfléchit.

- Attends, tu as dit « d'après les corps » ?!

Sebastian sourit. Et Ciel tilta.

- Tu es allé voir les corps ?!

- Et bien vous savez, comme la police enquête aussi, ils on besoin des corps comme témoignages et pour aide. Les agents de police ne les on pas encore amenés à la morgue, alors je me suis rendus au poste de police le plus proche des meurtres et il y avait des cercueils, je les ai ouverts par curiosité et j'ai découverts les 5 corps.

Le majordome sourit, fier de lui. Ciel fit une mine dégoûtée.

- Bon c'est bon, ne m'en dit pas plus. Bon alors ça serait une personne qui aurait choisis deux personnes de façon « stratégique » et les autres, « au hasard » ?

- C'est cela my Lord.

Ciel réfléchit. Mais il fut interrompit dans sa méditation par un hurlement qui provenait de l'extérieur. Les 3 hommes se jetèrent dehors (quoique Lau était aussi motivé qu'un paresseux pour descendre de son arbre, c'est dire pas beaucoup) pour voir l'origine de cela. Ils furent stupéfiaient de voir une des « femmes » de Lau dans un bain de sang, une balle en plein cœur.

Ciel eu un hoquet de surprise. Sebastian s'avança pour voir l'état de la jeune femme. Il s'agenouilla et observa le corps.

- Elle est morte sur le coup. Qui était-elle Lau ?

- Une simple « dame » de compagnie.

Ciel fut dégoûté.

- Mais oui…

Sebastian fut surpris de voir un morceau de papier dans le « trou » qu'avait fait la balle. Il le sorti et l'examina.

- Il y a quelque chose d'inscrit dessus. « 6. Le 6ème et vous ne savez pas qui je suis. Venez l'apprendre ce soir, au bord de la Tamise à 21 heures. ».

Sebastian profite du silence pour réfléchir. C'est peut-être la seule occasion qu'ils auront de découvrir l'identité du coupable. Mais d'un côté, il ne voulait pas mettre son jeune maître en danger. Mais il n'eu le temps de réfléchir qu'une voix s'écria.

- Nous irons à ce rendez-vous.

C'était le comte de Phantomhive qui venait de prononcer ses paroles. Le majordome fut surpris. Il ne voulait mettre en danger la vie de son maître.

- Mais voyons….

- Non Sebastian, ne discute pas. Nous irons que tu le veuilles ou non !

- Bien my Lord !

- Je crois que vous n'avez plus besoin de mes services pour le moment.

- Merci Lau, nous vous remercions.

Ciel et Sebastian prirent congés de Lau et allèrent se préparer. Il était déjà 18 heures et le rendez-vous approche. Tout deux appréhendèrent cette nuit. Ils allaient découvrir le meurtrier.

Mais ils ne se doutèrent pas de la personne qui se cachée derrière l'identité du terrible meurtrier…

Ah enfin finis ! ^^ J'ai hâte de voir reviews, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier … normalement ! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Hey ! Alors ici ce n'est pas le nouveau chapitre, juste une pause ….

Ciel : UNE PAUSE ?! DEPUIS QUAND T'AVAIS PAS ECRIT ET TU PARLES D'UNE PAUSE ?!

Calme calme Ciel -' Je voulais pas dire ça. En faite j'aimerais, ici, faire deux choses. Non trois en faite.

1ère chose : Je voulais vous remercier tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait plaisir et rire parfois. Je promets D'ESSAYER de continuer (faute de savoir si cette fic vous plaît, désolé mais je doute toujours .) et de m'améliorer ! ^^

2ème chose : ….. J'ai un trou ! Non pas un trou dans le sens pas bien (quand même je suis pas comme ça ^^) mais un trou de mémoire, un puits c'est formé dans le peu de cerveau que j'ai et je n'est pas trop d'idée pour la suite, alors s'il vous plaît, donnez moi des idées vos préférences et tout le reste ! ^^ Je suis qu'une débutante, et le peu de reviews que j'ai me plaît même si je vises plus haut =) Alors si vos pensez à une fin à votre manière, donnez moi des idées et éclatez vous ! ^^

3ème chose : J'aimerais vous poser cette question existentielle… A votre avis, qui sera le meurtrier ? CHUT HOLLY ! ^^ J'aimerais savoir à votre avis que pourrais bien se cacher derrière ces 6 meurtres ! ^^ Allez-y, cherchez, peut-être que certains trouverons, d'autres non ^^. A vous !


	7. Chapter 7

Hey salut à tous ! Je sais je sais ça fait TREEEES longtemps que je n'est pas écrit, sumimasen ! Bon normalement ce chapitre est le dernier de cette fic, celui où on découvre le mystérieux meurtrier ! Tin tin tin ! Si vous le pouvez essayez de lire cette fic en écoutant **Hans zimmer black smoke. **C'est génial ! Allez, enjoy ! ^^

_Chapitre 7 : Le meurtrier_

Cette nuit était sombre mais agitée. Les commerçants vantaient les mérites de leurs produits pendant que les dames et gentlemans rentrèrent chez eux. Ciel et Sébastian marchaient dans ces rues où le monde courait. Puis au détour d'un croisement pour aller à la Tamise, un hoquet de surprise frappa Ciel. Le silence et le calme régnaient en maître sur cette partie de Londres. Pas un chat dans les rues, juste quelques rats d'égout et des mendiants morts ou sur le point de mourir. Le jeune comte eu une grimace de dégoût en voyant un cadavre de femme rongé par la teigne. Sébastian quant à lui était sur ces gardes. Le meurtrier pouvait surgir de n'importe où. Puis ils arrivèrent au bord de la Tamise, là où devait les attendre le meurtrier.

- Cet endroit me donne des frissons, déclara Ciel.

-Vraiment vous n'auriez pas dû venir jeune maître, j'y serais allé seul et vous ne vous trouveriez pas là.

- Non Sébastian je veux savoir qui est ce meurtrier qui se joue de nous depuis quelques jours.

Sébastian approuva mais il s'inquiétait quand même. Dans Londres on ne sait pas sur quoi on peut tomber. Il repensa à cette vieille femme dont le corps sera sûrement jeté dans la Tamise ou bien rongé par les rats et qui aura disparu dans quelques jours. Puis le silence fut perturbé par un bruit non loin de là. Sébastian se retourna dans la direction du bruit mais se n'était qu'un chat.

- Pauvre chat que fait-il ici ?

- Sébastian ! Lâche-moi ce chat immédiateme…. C'EST QUOI CE TRUC ?!

Le majordome alerté par le cri du comte se retourna et vit une grande silhouette noir et effrayante se dresser devant Ciel. Il rejoignit son maître et pu voir la silhouette de plu près. Il n'arriva pas à distinguer qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être. Puis quand la silhouette se rapprocha, il ne pu avoir une expression de dégoût à l'état pur et une envie étrange de fuir le pris.

Le mystérieux meurtrier n'était autre que …

- Oh Sébas-chan ! Tu es venu à notre rendez-vous !

Ciel aussi eu la même expression que son majordome.

- Alors le meurtrier, c'était lui ?!

- Je suis une femme voyons petit imbécile ça se voit non ? dit Grell.

- Non ça ne se voit pas.

Sébastian n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Alors c'était vous le meurtrier ?

- Bien sûr.

Il eut un long silence. Puis le comte brisa ce silence.

- Alors tout ça c'était une mise en scène pour que Sébastian vienne à vous ?!

- Bien sûr ! Et ça a marché !

Grell sautilla sur place content que son plan est si bien marché. Puis il sortit sa tronçonneuse d'un coup.

- Mais toi le comte en couche culotte tu me dérange alors, je vais t'éliminer de la même façon que ces 6 pantins !

Puis Sébastian eut un tilt.

- Mais alors pourquoi avait vous tués ces 6 personnes ? Juste pour nous attirer jusqu'à vous ?

- Oui mais apparemment vous n'arriviez pas à me trouver alors je vous est un peu aidé.

Ciel avait une envie, se taper la tête contre les murs. Ils étaient venu à Londres, rendu visite à un croque-mort dont la seule passion et de vouloir rire, aller voir un « marchand » barge et aussi motivé que lui pour supporter le prince Soma tout ça pour ça ?! Voir un homme travesti qui se comporte comme une jeune fille émoustillé ?

- Ecoutez moi s'il vous plaît, vous êtes un homme et … je ne vous aime pas !

- QUOI ?! Je suis une femme ! Une très belle femme !

- Grell ça suffit tu vas réveiller tout Londres avec tes cris et ta tronçonneuse !

Tous levèrent la tête en direction de la voix, qui était celle de Charles Grey, garde de la Reine.

- Que fais-tu ici toi ? demanda Grell.

- Comme la Reine s'inquiétait pour vous jeune comte elle m'a envoyé à votre rencontre et vou prêter main-forte.

- Une aide comme celle-ci ne se refuse pas, admis Sébastian.

- Merci de votre aide Charles.

- Se fut un honneur cher comte. Je vais de ce pas mettre ce dingue là où il devrait être.

Et Charles partit, traînant Grell attaché comme un saucisson derrière lui.

- Faites attention à ma robe petit chenapan.

De retour au Manoir Phantomhive, Ciel décida de se reposer. Pour lui se fut un repos bien mérité. Il but son thé, du Earl Grey comme à son habitude. Cette affaire était close et il espérait ne pas en avoir d'autres sur les bras d'ici un bon moment.

Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait….

- Jeune maître, la Reine vous a adressé une lettre.

Ciel sursauta. La vie de chien de garde de la Reine, ça n'est pas de tout repos. Parole de Phantomhive.

Coucou ! Alors cette fic vous a plus ? Oui je suis désolée pour le retard mais j'espère que cela vous aura plus quand même !

Merci pour vos reviews et votre fidélité ! ^^ Arigato gonzaimasu !


End file.
